Ten Tails Twins
by moonlitcat
Summary: The 6 year old Harry never knew his name. All he knew was freak. in a series of events he becomes the Ten Tailed Jinchūriki. Now he is stuck in the elemental nations with a new twin sister, Haku for a brother and Zabuza as a father. Rating might change. Slash Harry/? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ten Tails Twins

_**(AN: Hey you all. In case you don't know, I'm awesome. This is like my 6**__**th**__** story! This is actually a story I've had bouncing around in my head for two years. Ever since I started to read . Now any who are writers… have you ever had a story that you literally could tell exactly what you wanted to happen and how it would end, but just could NOT figure out how to start it? Well this is one of those stories. I never started to write it because I could never make a good start to the story. This is what just hit me today in Creative writing class. Title is not permanent)**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER**_

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

Freak quietly limped out of his house on Number 4 Private Drive. Not that he knew that's were he was. The sun was just starting to hide behind the houses that surrounded him, lighting up the summer sky in beautiful shades of red, orange, purple, and pink. The colors blended together and seemed to glisten off the few clouds in the sky.

Freak was a small pale boy with black shoulder length wild hair. He was six years old (as of three days ago) and would soon be starting school in the fall. His lime green eyes were glazed with pain as he limped towards the park at the end of the street.

Freak was a bad boy. At least that was what he was told. If he wasn't bad, why did Uncle hit him and call him names. Freak knew that Freak wasn't really his name, but that was all he was ever called. He also knew that the more bad he was the more he hurt. So he made someone up to help him. She looked like him but was stronger. She had white hair and red eyes. When ever Uncle hurt him his protector took him away. She was called Sister.

Sister once was just a make believe friend of freak's, that was at least till Mother Magic decided to make her real. Sister was Freak's protector, an older twin that lived in his head. She thought for herself and grew as well. She had no body but could sometimes move outside of his head as a ghost.

Right now, Sister was urging Freak to find help. She was aware off the fatal wounds on his body and the life-threatening situation they were in. "_Please hurry up. You need help" _she whispered.

"I'm trying Sister. I am trying." Freak murmured back. He had just enough money that he took from Aunty and Uncle to use the pay phone at the park. Just a few more minutes and he could call for help.

He never made it to the park.

He was almost there when pain exploded in his head and darkness fell. The last thing he heard was Sister fruitlessly yelling at someone to let him go.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

When freak finally awoke he was in a great room on a stone dais in front of a huge stone archway, filled with swirling blue and white light. The room had rows and rows of benches surrounding the archway like a stadium. He was spread eagle, naked, hanging, seemingly, in the air, in front of the archway.

"Hello, what's going on?" Freak's voice trembled at the end. He was frightened and cold and felt so alone. Not even the comforting whispers of Sister could calm him down. Freak whimpered quietly.

Voices echoed off the walls in the vast room. "Do you think this would cause Our Lord to forgive are indiscretions Lucius?"

Freak looked up and around at who was talking. Six men, all dressed in black robes and white masks, were coming down the steps towards Freak. They surrounded the dais and the one with blonde hair moved to stand directly in front of freak, hiding the view of the archway.

"Of course he will, Macnair. We are making him a weapon out of this muggle trash." Freak could hear the sneer in the blonde one's voice. "Now start the ceremony."

With that five of them started to chant, and with that chanting the room lit up silver and gold. The blonde, Lucius, took a stick out of his sleeves. With a muttered word it glowed red. He started to chant as well. "_**鬼龍は、これは家臣やライブ生息しています。**_(1)"as he chanted he drew the stick over Freak's skin. It hurt.

Freak screamed as lines turned red then black on his skin. Blood leaked down from the lines as well. His neck, over his heart, in a ring around his biceps, and thighs were covered with swirls and symbols and lines etched into his flesh. When Lucius came around to his back he did a final incantation that created an extremely detail Japanese dragon on Freak's lower back.

The last thing freak saw was beautiful silver and gold ten tailed Dragon appear out of the veil. Then, nothing.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

When the dragon, called Ryuu, was forced into the small being called freak, it was overwhelmed with the shear torture the child had been through. It was also surprised that three other beings inhabited the body as well; a girl and two Phoenixes.

"_Who are you" _the Ryuu asked.

"_I am Sister and this is Mother Magic." _A white haired girl child said indicating herself, the red, orange, and gold phoenix, and the green, purple, and black phoenix_. "I am another person created to be Freak's Sister and to protect him, and Mother Magic is the representation of his and my power." _

Ryuu thought about that. Five beings inhabiting one body could cause sever damage to the host. "_Young one…how would you like to have your own body?"_

"_I would love it! Can you really give me my own body?" _Sister was ecstatic. She'd always wanted her own body. Don't get her wrong…she loves her little brother, but she would love to have a little separation from him.

" _in order to do this I would have to split Freak in two and, using my Chakra to keep him alive, push you, half of me, and your phoenix into that half. Because I will literally be remaking the other half of both your bodies there might be physical side effects. Also I will be the main personality attached to freak. So watch out for him. The wild demon instincts are stronger for him." _Ryuu explained hurriedly.

"_Ok, what do I have to do?" _

"_Just…wait."_

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

The Deatheaters watched as the glow faded from the room. "So is it done?" Macnair whispered.

"Yes it i…" Lucius was interrupted when the boy suddenly started to glow again. It was so bright that everyone had to look away. When they looked back the small boy was in the arms of a girl, with white hair and gold and silver streaks, about six years old (AN: they thought Harry was like three because of his size). She looked around at them before hissing and jumping into the veil. "I guess I was wrong. It didn't work."

TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_

(**AN: hello everyone. This is the longest I have ever made a first chapter. Ok everyone listen. The second chapter has a list of names. Everyone vote on your favorites. That will be what Zabuza will name Harry and Sister. ALSO REVEIW)**

(1) Demon dragon, inhabit this vassal and live.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Tails Twin's

_**(AN: hey I got a comment that my first chapter was confusing, but nobody would tell me what about it was confusing. Please if you have a problem then TELL ME EXACTY WHAT IS WONG! I make these expressly for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I know that my way of thinking is different from some, and a lot alike to others. Not everyone comprehends stuff the same. If there is a problem with comprehension of my stories tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Please!)**_

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

The pain of her body being separated from Freak's was immense. The feeling of the half of his body that was her being fixed and molded was just plain creepy. Like there were little bugs in her skin. She still didn't know exactly what the physical consequences she and Freak would have from that happening.

Sister wanted so badly to rip up those men who dared to hurt them. But Ryuu said that they weren't strong enough for that. What that meant she had no idea.

When Sister grabbed Freak then jumped into the Veil, she worried that they would never come back out. It was only with the reassurances of Ryuu that kept her going. Inside the veil the air around them felt stuffy and congested. Like it was filled with people, yet she saw no one; only blue.

It was after what felt like hours that the air suddenly cleared and her surroundings changed; she stopped running.

They had ended up in a Japanese styled village that was in the middle of a heavy snowfall. The people wore a weird mix of clothes as well. Some were old Asian peasant clothes while others wore a mix of modern and old fashioned clothes; fishnets, vests, and jackets are a few of them.

It was after a moment of staring and being stared at that had Sister realizing she was freezing. Looking down she realized that her and Freak were naked! Not only that, but Freaks wounds were still bleeding.

"Here use these." Sister looked up to see an elderly lady setting down some clothes and a blanket. She had a kind and wrinkled face and was covered in shawls. "I saw you out here from my window young one. The little one you have there will need tending. These are tough times, and I can spare some kindness in my old age." The ladies voice was soft and crinkly. Like a paper that had been used to long.

Sister gazed at the kind lady and smiled. The world needed more like her. "Thank you." The old lady smiled and walked away, at peace with the good she had done.

Looking through the clothes, Sister found a large red cloth that she ripped into strips and used to bind Freak's injuries. When she was done he was completely covered on his chest, thighs, upper arms, and lower face. She put him in a large shirt that hung off his thin frame. The shorts she put on where extremely large as well. She put on the same, except that her clothes fit better.

Sister carried Freak some ways down the street till she came upon an alley. The alley turned left after a ways allowing her and freak to curl into a corner. Covering up in a blanket she joined her brother in dreamland.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

When Freak awoke he was cold and rapped up in someone's arms. Looking at the person who held him, Freak was startled to see Sister, in a new body no less!

She looked different. For one thing, in his mind she had been pale, like him, now though she was a golden tan. Also when he looked closer he saw that she had small golden scales that seemed to cover her entire body. Her hair was another thing; it fell down to her waist and had gold and silver streaks in it. Right between her eyes on her forehead was a weird red kanji.

Sister groaned and suddenly opened her eyes. Freak gasped she had no pupil, and her eye color was a glowing blood red. He missed the accompanying gasp of his sister as a result.

"What happened?" "Have you seen your appearance?' they both spoke over each other.

Frowning Freak spoke up" Sister what happened and why do you look weird?" Sister was still staring at him with a stupefied expression on her face.

Sister visibly shook off her shock and explained to Freak everything that happened. He in turn explained to her how her appearance had changed. "Well yours has to" she replied. "Here, stand up." Freak humored her and stood. "Yep, you have changed as well. Your hair falls to your waist and also has gold and silver streaks in it. The color has also darkened to an even darker black and gotten wilder, if that is possible. You have no pupil and your eyes are a more glowing deeper shade of green (2). You are covered in silver scales that make you look even paler than before. Your scar is gone and there is a blue-white-purple (1) kanji in the middle of your forehead as well."

When she was finished talking Freak stared at his hands in surprise. They were covered in scales.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

Haku silently followed after Zabuza in the winding alleyways of the village. They had been together four years now and Haku was seven. Their relationship had changed in the last year of their journey. Zabuza had taken on the role of a… more father figure than master, though Haku would still do whatever it is that he wished.

They were journeying through a small village in Lightning Country. It resided between two mountains and was in the middle of a snow fall. The village was remote and few official ninja lived or made it this far in.

"Haku, find us a place to rest for the day." Zabuza commanded. They only traveled at night.

"Hai Zabuza" Haku ran off to inquire about a room.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

Freak and Sister walked down the streets of the village. They were surprised to see that it was in a mountain pass.

Making their way back to their alley corner, they decided to try and connect to their magic and Ryuu. Deep breathes and the clearing of their mind soon had them in their mindscape. It was a beautiful forest with all types of plants and animal life. They were and at the same time weren't surprised to find they shared a mindscape.

"_Oh, Hello. What are you doing here?" _Ryuu had showed up, flanked by their individual Phoenixes.

"_We wanted to find out if you knew where we are and what has happened to us." _Freak replied.

_The dragon looked troubled at first, before nodding. "Vary well; I suppose you have to know. You are in a place called the Elemental Nations. They are a people that use an energy that comes from within called Chakra. Unlike how you two used to be, where you got magic from the earth." _Ryuu paused to see how they were taking it.

They were standing there with there mouths open and eyes popping out of their heads. Everything considered, they were taking it well, so he continued_, "these people lived side-by-side demons once upon a time. That is, before a cocky demon decided to conquer the world. He was eventually destroyed. Sadly though, the humans here believed that the demon had been split into nine animals with a varying number of tails up to nine. They then sealed nine innocent demons into humans called_ _Jinchuuriki"_ he paused to take a breath.

"_That is what you are, a human with a Jinchuuriki sealed inside. What I did to separate you to was split your" _he pointed to Freak_, "body in half and created two new bodies out of the halves. Though now you are half demon."_

"_WHAT!" _Both Freak and sister yelled.

"_Yea there was an unforeseen side effect. It actually was caused by your magic there. You see there is a thing call __Kekkei Genkai. It a power passed down by people with demon blood. Your magic, because it could not survive beside chakra made your blood gain demon qualities to make itself a Kekkei Genkai. As far as I can see it has something to do with animals and plants since magic comes from the earth you won't come into it full till you're thirteen. Your elements seem to be, for Sister, Fire, your spirit, lightning, your magic, and water, me. For Freak you have Air, your spirit, lightning, your magic, and water, me."_

Sister and Freak stared at each other_. "How do we gain access to your and our chakra?"_

"_You'd have to find a ninja to train you. I can only help with demonic chakra and instincts, not the human chakra. You will recognize a ninja by the forehead protectors they wear."_

With that Freak and Sister were rejected from their mindscapes.

Back in the real world, they were surprised to see that night had fallen, and two people, a man and someone who looked like a girl, where standing over them.

"Oh! Hello. I am sorry to disturb you but I was making sure you weren't dead" the one that looked like a female said.

"That's very kind of you" Freak replied shyly. "We were just meditating. My sister and I have no names, but I would love to hear what your names are." Freak's voice was a lot like the boy's. Calm, peaceful, and soothing.

"I am Haku, and this is my most precious person, Zabuza." Haku could sense that Freak was a kindred spirit. One who has seen horrors yet remained untouched. Absolutely no killing or harming intent.

Sister then noticed that the man had on a weird sideways headband, with a forehead protector on it. "Hey you! You're going to train us!"

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

(AN: yes so how is it. Now, in my fic Haku was three when Zabuza found him. So that makes him a year older than the twins. Also the kanji on the Twin's foreheads is Dragon or Ryuu. Also don't worry Zabuza and Haku DON'T DIE! I hated it when they died in the manga/anime. And hated it more when they were brought back just to be killed again. OH! Also HAKU IS A GUY! He only sounds like a chick in the American and Mexican anime. )

**(1) ****Find the color of Harry's Kanji here**

** uploads/1/11232/563637-purple_and_blue_ **

**(2) ****Find the color of Harry's eyes**

** t/MOLDAVITE-LOCENICE-17-18Ct-RARE-JUNGLE-GREEN-COLOR-PERFECT-SURFACE-SCULPTURING-/00/s/Mzk0WDM4MQ==/$%28KGrHqZ,!jIE-Nqs!3cmBP1OswSlVw~~60_ **


	3. Winning Names

**THE WINNING NAMES ARE...  
**

**KAZUKI** (1-和希, 2-一輝): Japanese name meaning 1) "harmonious hope," or "one/first shine." **WITH SIX VOTES.**

**MIZUKI** (美月): Japanese name meaning "beautiful moon." **WITH NINE VOTES**


	4. Chapter 3

Ten Tails Twin's

_**WARNING! PLEASE READ: this is a re post of chapter three! i had just tweaked the chapter a bit! You can reread it but it hasn't changed much from the first version. it was just smoothed over a bit. **_

**_ (AN: hello everyone. Its good to be back. I am sorry for the delay in posting my new chapters. Now think about future pairings. There will be Mizuki or Sister/? Hopefully a fem-slash. Zabuza/Iruka. Sasuke/Haku/Sai. Yamato/?. Sakura/?. Naruto/Gaara. _**

**_The choices for Kazuki or freak are Kakashi/Kazuki or Itachi/Kazuki. Or any other mix of those three. _**

**_You have some time. The time when they all meet isn't for a long time.) _**

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

Haku and Zabuza woke up the minute the sun started to descend from the sky. Quickly and silently the pair packed and left the room.

Outside, the air was still and the night beautiful in its darkness. Stars glittered above like the many facets of a diamond caught in the light. Snow littered the ground in piles of fluffy heaps. Few people walked the streets at this time, and even fewer had a home to sleep. Moon fell down upon the ground like silver drips.

The silent due glided down the many winding alleys of the village. One walking gracefully, the other stalks, like a predator after prey. One small and delicate, the other strong and tall. They contradicted each other in many ways. Haku was a pretty, boy. Zabuza though was a crude man with a prickly personality and cruel way of acting.

It was as they were heading out of town that they came upon the duo sitting in a corner.

One was female and the other could be a boy except for his long hair and thin frame. The girl's hair was white with gold and silver streaks and the boy's hair was black with the same colored streaks. The girl and the boy glowed gold and silver in the moonlight. The looked the same as other people. Except, for the red strips of cloth covering the boys face and chest, and the kanji on their foreheads; dragon.

Haku was intrigued and puzzled by the two children. The girl had a way about her that seemed…off. As if she wasn't really there or hadn't been long. The boy, well he seemed similar to Haku in many ways. He seemed to have experienced the dark side of life, yet came out as pure as freshly fallen snow. He seemed the type to offer help to someone who had just tried to kill him.

Zabuza was uninterested in the kids, at least until she said _that._

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

"_Hey you! You're going to train us!"_

Zabuza stared at the girl in surprise. He thought of what she said. He looked carefully at her chibi like eyes and thin frame. He measured the spirit in her eyes. He smiled (smirked he SMIRKED). His shoulders started to move up and down. At the sight of her pissed of face, a damn broke forth.

"Hahahahahahaha! Me train you?" Zabuza was still chuckling. _Why would he train some snot nosed brats. He already had Haku. _"Yea right. Come Haku." With that they started to leave.

Sister was furious. Beyond furious, she was enraged. Who was he to sweep her off? To toss away what she said like it meant nothing. He should have at least listened! _Bloody stupid ninja. Thinks he's all that? Well I'll show him. _He wouldn't get away with this.

Freak looked worriedly at sister. She looked positively enraged. He'd never seen such anger on her face. It was red and her cheeks were puffed out. Steam could literally be seen pouring from her ears. _Uh-oh this could NOT be good. _Freak could only watch helplessly as the scene played out.

Haku stared at the two children as he and Zabuza started to walk away. He noticed the growing anger on the girls face, and the worry on the boy's. _Why is he worried? Not like the girl can do anything. _Watching the children at the corner of his eye, Haku wondered how someone could not have a name. It was puzzling. The whole thing was puzzling.

Sister could NOT take this any longer. Watching that laughing asshole walk away was the. Very. Last. STRAW! "Ahhhh! Fucking dipshit I was serious!"

Zabuza and Haku had just made it a few yards when they herd a scream. Turning around, they were just in time to see gold and white blur before pain erupted. Zabuza had been hit there. Yes _**THERE**_. Zabuza was hit bad enough that he whimpered and fell to his knees. Tears were streaming down his face as pain coursed through his every nerve.

"There that is what you get." Sister's voice broke through his pain. "You had Nooooooo right to just walk away like that and….' She never finished before she was grabbed by her collar.

"_Now listen here you little brat!" _Zabuza's voice was hissing in his rage and his eyes seemed to glow red. He was frightening in his anger, and Sister could only wonder what she had gotten herself into. "_Never hit a man there. DO YOU HEAR ME! Now your punishment" _

Sister was dropped to the floor and Zabuza raised his hand. She stared at the man with tears streaming down her face. Looking at the corner of her eyes Sister saw Freak. At the sight of her little brother her resolve grew back.

"What are you going to do asshole?" Sister spoke up. "You are nothing" she raised herself off the floor and…spit…in…his….Face!

Rage coursed through Zabuza. Nobody treats him with such disrespect. Not even his enemies. And this little snot-nosed brat thought that he would train her and her brother with the way she treated him? Not in a million fucking years.

Narrowing his eyes, he slapped her….

Except….it wasn't her he slapped.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

Freak was terrified when he saw Sister attack Zabuza. He was so worried about how that man would react. That man who seemed to reek of danger was not someone freak wanted to mess with. Let alone have Sister mess with him. If the man's aura wasn't enough proof, the giant sword was.

Watching the confrontation, Freak nearly whimpered as he watched Zabuza Grab Sister by the front of her clothes and then threw her to the ground. When the ninja raised his hand against Sister, Freak thought his heart would stop. He couldn't allow sister to be hurt. Couldn't allow what happened to him to happen to her. When she turned to him, and looked at him from the corner of her eye, he silently begged her to stop. _Please sister stop. Stop stop stop…! _Over and over he begged her in his mind.

She didn't listen. Instead, she spit at Zabuza, inciting his rage even more.

For Freak, time seemed to stop….

The hand fell towards his sister in what seemed like slow motion. Panicked, he ran between them. The hand hit him hard enough to knock him down to the ground. Pain lashed from his cheek and throughout his entire body. Freak became dizzy as the world tilted around him, and spots danced in his eyes.

It hurt, more than anything he had ever felt. Nothing had ever hit him that hard. Not even his fat walrus of an Uncle. And the scary thing was that the man had been holding back.

Looking up at the man, his expression was cold, indifferent. But Freak knew to look below the surface. And Zabuza's eyes told how he really felt.

Guilt.

Picking himself up Freak walked towards the man. He looked at the man whose face seemed to be made of steel and ice, met his eyes and didn't look away, and then….he hugged him. His arms went around his knee, and his face tucked into his thigh.

Zabuza looked down in surprise at the young boy. There was a blossoming bruise on Freak's face. Looking down he met the luminous eyes of the child and felt comfort. The child's eyes were warm, open, and forgiving.

He softly patted the young ones head. It seemed he was taking on some students.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

(AN: hello. i Know this chapter was posted Before but i just had to tweak it a bit.)


	5. Chapter 4

Ten Tails Twin's

_**(AN: hello everyone. Its good to be back. I am sorry for the delay in posting my new chapters. Now think about future pairings. There will be Mizuki or Sister/? Hopefully a fem-slash. Zabuza/Iruka. Sasuke/Haku/Sai. Yamato/?. Sakura/?. Naruto/Gaara. **_

_**The choices for Kazuki or freak are Kakashi/Kazuki or Itachi/Kazuki. Or any other mix of those three. **_

_**You have some time. The time when they all meet isn't for a long time.) **_

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

_**BEFORE HARRY HUGGED ZABUZA….**_

Sister, Haku, and Zabuza stared in shock down at the small boy. One felt respect, the other horror. And the last felt disgust.

Haku was impressed as he stared at the fallen child. The feminine male could tell that Freak was able to sense the power that Zabuza wielded, and to willingly put himself in front of his sister's Punishment? It was unheard of and worthy of respect.

Sister was disgusted with herself. SHE was supposed to protect Freak. NOT the other way around. What type of person allows their younger sibling to put himself in the way of her rightful punishment? It was supposed to be HER job to protect Freak, NOT the other way around. Looking at her brother, Sister felt hate at herself. Her young innocent little brother, who they'd had just rescued from the Dursleys, was one the floor with a purple bruise that was probably already visible, if not for the bandages, from a slap! Because of her foolishness, he mistake, her brother had paid.

It would NOT happen again.

Zabuza was horrified. Oh, he didn't show it but He couldn't believe that he'd struck that kid. He had done many terrible things in his life, but there had been two lines he had never crossed; he had never raped or hurt and innocent, a child. That girl would have deserved that smack, but that boy, the boy did not deserve to be slapped at all, and definitely not with the force that Zabuza had slapped him with.

All three of them held their breaths when Freak rose from the ground. Meeting the young ones eyes, Zabuza let no evidence of his inner conflict on his face.

So imagin their surprise, when the young one decided to hug the very man who hurt him.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

Freak whimpered in pain as he held onto Zabuza, pushing his head into the man's stomach. This man still had a light in his heart, he was a GOOD man. Maybe he wasn't a Sinless man, but he was still good. Despite the horrors that Freak could see in Zabuza's eyes, he could also see a weird type of buried compassion and hope.

He had eyes like Freak. And like that pretty Haku as well.

Zabuza patted the child's head as he clung to the elder's waist. When the boy attempted to separate, he stumbled. Zabuza pulled the boy up into his arms. Looking into the teary green eyes, Zabuza felt his heart melt a second time. "Easy there young one, I got you." The man whispered harshly into the child's wild mane.

The words were harsh, and the tone mean, yet Freak took comfort in them. This man was safe.

He looked down when he felt a small hand on his cheek. "Mister, despite those scary things I can see in your eyes. You are still a GOOD person. You aren't like Uncle Sir who liked to hurt me. You feel safe to me." Freak smiled and moved his hand towards Zabuza's eyes. Ignoring the flinch he continued, "Your eyes, they are like mine; seeing such horrors, being alone, yet always hoping."

They child said that with such fierceness and with eyes alight, that Zabuza had to believe him.

Haku was shocked at what he as seeing. Looking over at the one known as Sister, he was greeted with a face showing pride and determination at Freak. Looking at the sky, he viewed the lightening of approaching dawn.

"Zabuza-sama. We must be moving"

Zabuza looked up from the green eyes and looked around. Seeing his clearer surroundings, he nodded and turned, walking away, with the child still in his arms. He deftly stepped through the snow. Hearing only one set of footstes behind him he looked behind. "well, are you coming or not?"

Sister looked surprised at the man. Before smiling and running to catch up.

"hmmmm. What are your names?"

"they have no names."

Zabuza looked at Haku, and then at sister. "no names, well how the hell did that happen?"

Surpriseingly it was freak who answered, "our caretakers hated us."

Zabuza humed. _So, they were abused? That would explain his comments and deference for that uncle of his. _"well then I will name you." Pointing to sister "you shall b hence forth called Ling!" pointing to Freak "and YOU! You will be known as Ping!"

Sister and Haku sweat dropped while Freak giggled, amused. "um Zabuza, maybe I should name them?"

"why? Is there something wrong~ with my names?"

"NO nonono! Its Just," Haku searched for the right words. " Its just that those names are too good for them. It wuld immediately tell people to watch out for them."

Zabuza pouted before perking up." You're right!"

Haku and sister breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. Sister you will be Mizuki and Freak will be Kazuki. The first meaning 'Beautiful moon' and the second 'harmonious hope'."

The twins smiled at each other, Happy with their new names.

X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X Harry Potter X Naruto X

_**(AN: well here it is. Hope you like it.)**_


End file.
